


home safety

by prim_pomelo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_pomelo/pseuds/prim_pomelo
Summary: Peridot deals with an intruder.





	home safety

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place during Gemcation)
> 
> (EDIT: Oops. Well, apparently I'd only seen incorrect episode listings when writing this. Gemcation comes before Raising the Barn.)

Peridot is roused from her usual restless moping at the sudden and loud sound of shattering glass piercing the air.

The alien snaps her head to look at the bathroom door, her hands nervously griping the sides of the bathtub she's been laying in for the past few hours.

_Oh stars, what now?_

She slowly clambers out of the tub and nearly trips once while making her way to the bathroom door.

The green gem pauses as her hand reaches for the doorknob, and she thinks for a second.

_This could be dangerous._

_..._

_Whatever._

Peridot breathes in and hesitantly opens the door a crack, peering out into the living room.

She freezes.

A human figure fumbles around the room, muttering heated words at the pile of glass shards on the ground next to the window that they presumably broke in through.

They-  _a human male, Peridot notes_ -run a hand through their wild, curly blonde hair and sigh.

The gem watches in silence as the large human takes a look around before calling out to the mostly empty house.

"Steven? Are you here? You haven't been answering my texts. Have you been abducted by aliens or something?" The man glances around before his eyes freeze on the front door.

Peridot's brain shifts back into gear and she turns around, searching the bathroom for any sort of weapon.

Her gaze lands on the toilet plunger.

_It'll have to do._

The gem hovers by the door, "weapon" in hand, catching a quiet, but frustrated murmur from the human.

Peridot inhales, braces herself and counts to three.

...

And then waits for a moment longer. The man hasn't really done much yet, it can't hurt to watch a bit more.

Peridot moves back to peek through the crack of the door.

The human is making his way up the stairs to Steven's area.

_What could he possibly want up there?_

He searches the place for a moment before he lets out a satisfied chuckle and reaches for what seems to be his desired object.

Peridot squints.

_It's a... collection of DVD cases? Odd._

The man grins and makes his way down the stairs before walking out through the front door.

_Wait, what?_

_That's it?_

Peridot runs out from the bathroom, plunger still tightly gripped between her hands and sure enough, no one.

The gem blinks.

"Huh?"


End file.
